Second Chances
by chosenfire28
Summary: UPDATEDThe PowersThatBe couldn't save Mary Winchester from the demon but they could give her, and her unborn daughter, another chance at life. Now John Winchester and his boys discover that the woman that set them on their quest for vengeance was alive.
1. A New Life

Second Chances

By: chosenfire

Spoilers: BtVS- Up to season 4 but no Riley, Supernatural- Season 1 "Home"

Pairings: Mary/John, Buffy/Spike, Willow/Oz

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Supernatural and so forth and so forth.

Summary: Mary Winchester was given another chance at life after she died on the condition that she could have no contact with John or her sons until her unborn child had fulfilled her destiny. Missouri getting a message from the powers that its time forces a confrontation between John and his boys and tells them that Mary is in fact alive, and living in Sunnydale, California.

Chapter 1 A New Life

Mary Winchester stood in the empty hall her feet bare against the cool tile still in the nightgown she had died in.

She remembered had the fire had surrounded her, burning her skin as she tried to scream, looking down at her baby boy.

Then it had faded away.

She had been cool, at peace. She had felt herself floating and had known with a startling clarity that John and her sons would be okay. That she would be okay.

Mary had opened her eyes to find herself in a large room of white marble and had doubted this was what heaven looked like.

"Mary." A woman's voice entered her mind, filled with warmth and wisdom and a figure clad in robes approached her "Don't be afraid."

The woman stood before her and her voice rang clear in her mind "You were never meant to die this night, and neither was your daughter."

Mary's hand went protectively to her flat stomach her eyes filling with tears at the implications of those words. She had only recently discovered that she was pregnant and had told John the night before. He had been so happy and they both had known that it was a miracle. There had been some complications during Sam's birth and they had been told it was unlikely they would be able to conceive again, but they had.

"She is meant for great things, that daughter of yours." Another figure approached his voice cold and worn with time.

The woman picked up the conversation "We offer you a second chance at life, for you and your child, but only on one condition."

The man spoke " You must have no contact with your husband or sons; for their destiny is already set and you must not interfere."

"At least," the woman put in firmly "until your daughter has fulfilled her destiny, then it is out of our hands."

The man told Mary sternly "If you disobey then the life we give you we can just as easily take away."

"I'll do it." Mary agreed instantly knowing she would do anything for her unborn child. Even if it meant not seeing her sons grow up or ever being in John's arms again.

She felt a blinding pain go through her and fell to her knees. When it had passed she took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see a tackily dressed man standing before her.

He offered her his hand helping her up and told her "Hey kid, welcome to L.A. I'm Whistler and I'll help you get settled.

Mary Summers grabbed the bottle out of the microwave testing the temperature on her wrist.

"Hey sweetie." Mary cooed to the bawling infant in the bassinet in the living room of her new small house in Los Angeles, California.

The higher powers who had sent her back had told her that her daughter had a destiny and Whistler, the Balance Demon that had helped her set up her new identity, had explained to her that her child was going to be a major player in the battles to come and must be protected from those that would try to sway her.

Apparently, her daughter was going to be a powerful force of good.

Whistler had stayed with her for a couple of months, teaching her ways to defend herself and her child and places to stay away from where the demon population was dense. After he had been confident that the Power's plan was on course he had left promising to check in on her and the little one over the years.

Mary picked up the fussing child and coaxed her to eat cradling the baby in her arms.

Looking at her Mary was reminded why she had made her decision but that didn't mean she had forgotten. Dean would be five now and Mary wondered if John had gotten him in to Kindergarten or was home schooling him like they had planned. Sam would be over one by now and Mary wondered if he was walking and talking and wished she could have been there for those milestones.

She prayed that John was taking good care of them and that they knew how much she loved them, she was making sure John's daughter and their baby sister, Buffy Anne Summers, had a chance at life.


	2. Special

Second Chances 

By: chosenfire28

Spoilers: BtVS- Up to season 4 but no Riley, Supernatural- Season 1 "Home"  
Pairings: Mary/John, Buffy/Spike, Willow/Oz

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Supernatural and so forth and so forth.

Summary: Mary Winchester was given another chance at life after she died on the condition that she could have no contact with John or her sons until her unborn child had fulfilled her destiny. Missouri getting a message from the powers that its time forces a confrontation between John and his boys and tells them that Mary is in fact alive, and living in Sunnydale, California.

AN: I loved Joyce but Mary is a completely different character than her. I want to thank everybody who reviewed: Allen Pitt, clothesOVERbros, Becomingwhaturmeantobe, and Spuffyshipper You guys are great.

** Chapter 2 Special**

"Goodnight mommy." five year old Buffy told her mother kissing her on the cheek.

"Sleep tight sweetie." Mary told her little girl turning off the lamp by the side of her daughter's bed and turning on the pony nightlight to, as Buffy put it, keep away the monsters.

Mary watched as Buffy settled into bed holding her stuffed pig Mr. Gordo tightly, a present from Whistler on his last visit. She was her little miracle, her baby girl.

It had been hard for Mary to go through her pregnancy without John. She had had to stop herself from picking up the phone and calling him just to hear his voice, from getting into the car and driving until she was with her little boys again.

But seeing her daughter grow day after day had reminded her why she was doing this. Why she wasn't with John or the boys. It was to give Buffy a chance at life, and to be there when she faced whatever she had to face. She also admitted she hadn't wanted to die, she wasn't ready to give up her life.

That night Mary dreamed of John, dreamed of being with him, of touching him, and of him touching her.

In the morning she awoke with tears in her eyes, it had felt so real.

Mary kept to herself in L.A. Worked at an art gallery and made sure Buffy got to school every morning despite the Kindergarteners complaints. She didn't date, in her heart she was still John's wife and she knew she could never be with another man, never wanted to be with another man.

So she was shocked when a month later her doctor told her she that her stomach flu was actually a pregnancy.

That's when she got her next visit from Whistler explaining how yet again the Powers had interfered in her life. That her dream had been true, she had been with John in a sort of limbo the Powers had created for them because they needed to fulfill another prophecy through her and her children.

Dawn Isabelle Summers came into the world screaming.

Buffy despised the new baby at first, used to being the center of her mothers attention, but after a few days she became very protective of her baby sister.

When Dawn entered school a bigger boy pushed her off the swing and Buffy in all her ten year old glory threatened to beat the boy up if he ever touched her little sister again.

Their life was quiet for years, but Mary knew the peace wouldn't last long, that the Powers that had given them life would demand payment.

* * *

"Mom, funky dressed dude is here again." 15 year old Buffy yelled back to her mom who was in the kitchen helping Dawn with her homework.

Buffy glared at the man her blond hair pulled into a ponytail and told him bluntly "You didn't bring any presents."

Whistler shook his head and said with a grin "Next time kid, I'll bring you something shiny."

Buffy grinned satisfied and gave him a quick hug "That's more like it Uncle Whist." He had been a part of their lives for as long as she could remember and was the one who kept them safe and looked after them.

"Buffy go help her sister." Mary told her daughter softly trying to resist the urge to smile.

"Sure." Buffy sighed rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath mockingly "Cause its grown up time."

"What are you doing here Whistler." Mary asked as Buffy disappeared into the kitchen suddenly tired. His last visit was only three month ago and he was a stickler for keeping to the scheduled visits he had set up. The only reason he would come back so soon was if there was an emergency.

Whistler sighed hating his job. Over the years he had gotten close to this family, grown very fond over Mary and the girls and the only reason the Powers didn't take him off their account was because Mary wouldn't deal with anyone else and the girls would follow in their mother's decisions. The Powers couldn't afford to make enemies with these particular women.

"The Powers That Be sent me to help you understand." he decided it was best to start off vague.

"Understand what?" Mary asked her voice deadly soft and a slight tremor ran through the house.

Whistler looked nervous at Mary's display of the power she possessed and told her nervously " About you and your children, and why their so important."

They had told him to be cautious with Mary Winchester. She had been born a powerful psychic with latent abilities and when she had been brought back from the dead those abilities had been unleashed and over the years had multiplied.

Mary took a deep breath and folded her arms across her chest "I'm listening." It would benefit no one if she lost control.

"Mom is everything okay?" Buffy asked worriedly rushing into the front room Dawn behind her. She was reaching for the stake in her back pocket.

Whistler saw what had happened while he was gone and his eyes filled with rare tears "I'm sorry kid, your gonna have it tough."

"What do you mean?" Buffy was confused then her eyes went wide "You know about me being the Slayer?" She had been chosen, a stuffy British guy named Merrick had told her that. When Lothos had killed him though she had stopped patrolling, she had killed the master vampire and had given up. She had already had it tough.

Whistler looked from Mary to Buffy and explained to the teenage Slayer he had watched over since before she was born "Your needed on the Hellmouth. The Master's bout to rise and you're the only one who can stop him."

Buffy rolled her eyes at his cryptic ness "Great, I'll get right on that, oh wait, I'm retired. Find someone else."

Whistler sighed sadly "You know there is no one else, your it kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore." Buffy told him bluntly "Stopped being a kid when I watched a vampire drain my Watcher."

"Still, someone's gotta fight the good fight, and you're the best we got."

"Yay me." Buffy deadpanned defeated.

Mary leveled Whistler with a look telling him "I understand Buffy is the Slayer and Dawn is important to the world, I do. But what makes you think I would move them to the Hellmouth."

"Because you don't want to see the world end, and that's what will happen if Buffy doesn't stop the Master from rising. It's her destiny. All of yours is on the Hellmouth." Whistler told the family who had been through so much already.


	3. Out of Harm's Way

Second Chances 

By: chosenfire28

Spoilers: BtVS- Up to season 4 but no Riley, Supernatural- Season 1 "Home"

Pairings: Mary/John, Buffy/Spike, Willow/Oz

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Supernatural and so forth and so forth.

Summary: Mary Winchester was given another chance at life after she died on the condition that she could have no contact with John or her sons until her unborn child had fulfilled her destiny. Missouri getting a message from the powers that its time forces a confrontation between John and his boys and tells them that Mary is in fact alive, and living in Sunnydale, California.

Warning: This chapter contains child abuse for those sensitive to that sort of thing.  
AN1: This is another Buffy centered chapter but don't worry, the next chapter will be centered on the Winchester's. I love Xander and his character so in this I am going to make him a big part of the story, tell me what you think.

**Chapter 4 Out of Harm's Way**

"What's up with Xander?" Buffy asked her best friend Willow at their lockers concerned about the male member of their trio.

After they had moved to Sunnydale Buffy had met Willow, Xander, and Jesse and had chose to be friends with them rather than hang out with Cordelia and her Cordettes.

Jesse had been turned by a vampire and Xander had been the one to dust his once best friend.

That same night they had found out Buffy was the Slayer and had been determined to help her anyway they could, whether it was all-nighter research or late night patrols with Buffy in group slaying

Mary thought the children were a good influence on her solitary hero of a daughter.

Willow was shy and brilliant while Buffy was outgoing and played the dumb blond whenever she could get away with it.

Xander was the rock in the little group, staying steady and no matter how bad things would get he would always let loose an inappropriate joke to ease the tension.

Even Rupert Giles, who had been assigned Buffy's new Watcher, was not what they had expected from the Council. While he did have his moments of a stuffy British tweed man, as Buffy referred to it, he was extremely intelligent and protective of his Slayer and her friends and family.

Whistler had helped them get settled on the Hellmouth and had even found the Gallery that Mary now owned.

"He failed the English midterm and the school called his parents." Willow told Buffy sadly.

Buffy riffled through her locker her locker saying offhandedly "So he gets grounded for like a week." pulling out the book she needed for the next class.

"Worse." Willow whispered softly looking down to avoid Buffy's gaze wondering how she was supposed to keep a secret that was hurting her best friend since Kindergarten.

"How much worse?" Buffy asked, her voice dangerously soft compared to the way she violently slammed her locker shut.

Willow closed her own softly and still avoiding Buffy's now blazing eyes told her hesitantly "Mr. Harris drinks a lot and sometimes he…"

It all made sense to Buffy in a split second. She had credited the bruises and stiffness Xander sometimes displayed to the group patrolling he often joined in on, but "He hits him." Buffy finished what Willow was saying her hands clenching into fist at her sides.

What good were super powers when one of her best friends was getting beat on by a drunken coward.

* * *

Xander was curled into a ball on the floor his arms trying to protect his head from the kicks reigning down on him his eyes closed tightly trying to distance himself away from what was going on around him, what was happening to him.

His fists were scraped and bleeding from where he had tried unsuccessfully to fight back and he was pretty sure from the unrelenting pain his shoulder was dislocated and it was a good possibility his wrist was broke.

With each kick to his sides it got harder to breathe, most likely his ribs were bruised or cracked.

"You little worthless piece of shit." Tony Harris yelled down at his only son his words slurring slightly and when he went to kick the humbled figure again he found himself thrown back into the wall, hard.

"You might want to rethink that." The woman's voice was cold and unforgiving.

"Please, he didn't mean it." Jessica Harris pleaded latching on to the teenage girls arm, she too reeked of alcohol.

"Don't touch me." Buffy gritted out jerking her arm from the despicable woman's grip glaring at the person who was supposed to be a mother. Buffy couldn't be responsible for her actions in the mood she was in.

Jessica slithered away from the girl into a corner a bottle of vodka clutched protectively in her hand.

Buffy kneeled beside Xander's huddled figure her hand gentle on his face and her voice was choked with unshed tears "Xander?"

He opened his eyes and gave her a smile full of pain "Hey Buff, did you kicked his ass?" even broken he managed to crack a joke. Buffy laughed relived and carefully helped him up.

He leaned heavily on her and Buffy reached for the their home phone "Hey mom, can you pick us up at Xander's. We need to get to the hospital."

* * *

"How is he?" ten year old Dawn asked her mother and big sister chewing her bottom lip nervously. Xander was so cool, he was funny and cute and he was the only one of Buffy's friends that didn't treat her like she was a kid. Plus he had been the one to give her Mrs. Gordo for her birthday.

"The doctor said he'll be fine." Buffy ruffled her little sister's hair knowing how much it annoyed her "What he needs most right now is rest."

The doctor had wanted to keep Xander over night for observation but seeing how the teen male hated hospitals as much as Buffy and they had moved him to the Summer's guest room.

Mary left the room and Dawn asked her excitedly "Can we keep him?"

Mary sighed "He's not a puppy honey."

"So." Buffy faced her mom determined ""He can't go back to that place and we've got the room."

Mary looked at her older daughter stunned "Buffy Anne." Dawn was bouncing up and down excited and both girls looked at her expectantly.

"What?" Buffy shrugged innocently "He's here all the time anyway and you know you love him, plus he already calls you mom so what's the big deal." she pleaded with her mother.

For extra effect Dawn pouted "Please Mommy, I want him to be my big brother and he needs us."

Mary liked in on the sleeping teenager noticing the bruise forming on the side of his face. She knew how her girls felt about him, since they had moved to Sunnydale Xander had spent a lot of time at their house to escape his own. Truthfully, Mary had grown attached to the teenager wondering if her own boys had been like him at that age. Xander would often help her unload stuff at the Gallery and Mary knew the girls got him to do a lot of their chores.

The question though was, was she ready to be responsible for a sixteen year old boy?

* * *

"So its official." Buffy beamed "May I present the newest member of the Summer's family." She slipped her arm through Xander's uninjured one and he grinned as Willow jumped up excited and Giles exited his office.

"Really?" Willow asked her best friend her eyes bright and hope and Xander nodded grinning widely. Willow squealed and hugged him lightly careful of his bruised ribs and hugged Buffy too.

"Congratulations." Giles told Xander sincerely.

Xander looked proud and with a flourish told them "I am now Alexander Lavelle Summers." He couldn't help but winch at his middle name.

Mary had gone to his parents along with Buffy and between the two strong willed women both Tony and Jessica had signed away their rights. Mary then had petitioned the court for custody of the minor and had gotten it.

He was now the only boy in a family of strong willed powerful girls and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

AN2: The next chapter will be from the Winchester boys perspective and will be set in present time. It will be where the real story starts so stay tuned. 


	4. The Written Word

Second Chances

By: chosenfire28

Spoilers: BtVS- Up to season 4 but no Riley, Supernatural- Season 1 "Home"  
Pairings: Mary/John, Buffy/Spike, Willow/Oz Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Supernatural and so forth and so forth.  
Summary: Mary Winchester was given another chance at life after she died on the condition that she could have no contact with John or her sons until her unborn child had fulfilled her destiny. Missouri getting a message from the powers that its time forces a confrontation between John and his boys and tells them that Mary is in fact alive, and living in Sunnydale, California.

AN: Finally I'm getting to writing the Winchester men for those that have been waiting. This chapter is the big reveal so enjoy and tell me what you think.

****

**Chapter 4 The Written Word**

"Wait here boys." Missouri told Dean and Sam as she closed the door behind her and yelled back "Don't even think about touching that Dean Winchester." He pulled his hand back from a glass figurine glaring at the door she had disappeared behind.

John Winchester stood up from where he had been sitting on her couch "You brought them here?" he reached for his coat and moved to leave.

"Now you hold up John Winchester and sit your behind back down. It's time so stay put." He complied watching her warily, he had learned a long time ago not to cross this psychic.

Missouri opened the door gesturing the two boys into the room. Dean stopped and Sam behind him "Dad."

Both looked stunned and Missouri sighed "Sit down." she indicated the couch opposite John's.

The boys sat and Sam looked more and more pissed off as he worked through thing in his mind. Their dad had been here this whole time. Dean had figured out the same thing but instead of being pissed he was disappointed remembering the message he had left.

"Why didn't you tell us you were here?" Sam demanded always the most willing to start a fight with the man they called their father.

Before John could make yet another excuse Missouri interrupted "I'll let you boys get to that later but first there is something you need to know. It's been long enough." She opened the draw on her desk and handed John a stack of envelopes watching him closely.

"This isn't possible." John muttered angrily reading the hand writing on the envelope "These are addressed from Mary, after her death."

Both Dean and Sam where confused.

"That's right." Missouri nodded pointing at the letter on top and sitting down in a chair "Read it out loud to the boys."

John glared at her then opened the letter and started to read Mary's handwriting, the same that was in the baby books she had so painstaking kept up with that where currently in the bottom of his bag.

"Dear Missouri,  
I died, I know that, I was dead.

You used to tell me that there were things in this world that went beyond what I believed, but I believe now.

I was killed by a demon, I remember the pain then…nothing. Some powers, beings, I don't really know, but they told me that it wasn't my time yet, there was something I had to do that would change the world. I wouldn't change the world, my unborn child, the one you told me about has this great destiny.

So they, the Powers, I could live again to raise that child but I could have no contact with my former life. That John and the boy's had their own destiny that I couldn't be a part of. So I was given a choice, live and not watch my sons grow up or ever kiss my husband again or die and lose the little chance of life that I had for me and our baby.

I choose to live, I don't regret it.

I go by Mary Summers now, Summer was the season John and I met and got married, had Dean, so it is comforting. The Powers sent someone to help me get settled in my new life, avoid demons and all. Funny cause he's a demon, not all of them are evil apparently, his name is Whistler, he's odd but nice. Weird sense of humor.

I'm sorry for laying this all on you but I had to talk to someone, its so hard being alone. I also needed a way to know how my boys are doing. Its safer for me and the baby this way if John doesn't know I hope you understand.

Sincerely, Mary"

John's voice was choked up and his hand shook as he picked up the next letter. Dean looked pale and Sam had silent tears running down his cheeks. John started reading the next letter.

"Dear Missouri,  
It was worth it, god it was worth it.

Last week Buffy Anne Summers came into the world screaming. She is so beautiful and perfect, I wish John could see her like I do now, when she's sleeping. Now I'm just scared, she's so small and she's supposed to save the world.

She's all I have and she's just a baby, my little girl. I can't lose her.

I have to go. Buffy is awake and she's hungry, she has a powerful set of lungs.  
Sincerely, Mary"

John picked up the next letter, he was now crying, and read it.

" Dear Missouri,  
I'm pregnant again, this bay is John's. She's a mystical child. Whistler told me that the Power's did this, she's important to the world and Buffy is meant to protect her, because of course she'll protect her baby sister.

I'm not sure how I feel about this, they forced a child on me and I have no say but on the other hand she mine and John's. She's our daughter and I already know I love her and that she's mine, just like Buffy is.

They're not tools or warriors, just children. I told Whistler to tell the Powers that and last night he told me the Power's have agreed to keep the supernatural away from them as long as possible. I guess that has to be enough.

John used to talk about if we had a girl and we spent hours going over names when I was pregnant with both Dean and Sam. Buffy was a pet form of the name Elizabeth that he loved. Dawn is another name he loved, so this baby's name will be Dawn Isabelle Summers.

She dues any day now.

Sincerely, Mary"

John put the letter down unable to continue burying his head in his hands. Dean grabbed the most recent letter his voice soft as he read.

"Dear Missouri,  
Buffy is a Vampire Slayer, the Vampire Slayer.

Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil, she is the Slayer

That is a direct quote from her Watcher Merrick. The guy that was supposed to train her. He was killed last night, right in front of her.

She's my daughter and right now I'm scared. Merrick's death has hit her hard and the vampire that killed him is still out there. Dawn doesn't understand why she can't go outside after the sun has set and why she can't invite anyone in. How do you tell a nine year old the monsters under the bed really exist.

Buffy is getting ready to face the vampire, I have to go.

She did it, she killed him and she got kicked out of school for burning do the gym, it was full of vampires. That was a couple of days ago.

After the cops left Whistler showed up and wants us to move to a town called Sunnydale, apparently it's a hell mouth Buffy is suppose to keep an eye on.

She's only fifteen and she's suppose to save the world on a nightly basis and kill demons and vampires until one kills her.

We're moving, Buffy may be the Slayer but I'm still her mother and I will protect her. I won't be able to write to you anymore. On the hell mouth we'll have to be more careful and once the demonic community learns Buffy is the Slayer they'll find a way to get to her and I don't want it to be through you.

Thank you Missouri for keeping me sane over the years and telling me about the boys. You are the only true friend I have and I know this won't be the last time we talk.

Love, Mary

Dean put the letter with the others and broke the silence his voice shaky and unsure "What are we suppose to do?"

"I have to see her." Sam spoke up "I need to."

"She's in danger." That caught the boys attention from their own thoughts and they looked over at their father. He explained "Whatever she did to save you boys exposed her to the demon, whatever psychic powers she used."

He glanced at Missouri for confirmation and she nodded, Mary did posses psychic powers.

John stood up and started to pace "It would have left behind a sort of residue the demon can trace straight to her."

Missouri shook her head "Only to the Hellmouth, after that it will get scattered."

"Still," Dean stood up by his father Sam following "It will know she's alive and where to find her and I don't care if our little sister is a Slayer that demon isn't getting anywhere near them."

"So we head to Sunnydale." Sam said softly and John nodded.

"About time." Missouri whispered looking at the Winchester men so determined to save the female members of their family. She had a feeling though it would be the other way around, she was psychic after all.


	5. So Close Yet So Very Far Away

**Second Chances**

By: chosenfire28

Spoilers: BtVS- Up to season 4 but no Riley, Supernatural- Season 1 "Home"  
Pairings: Mary/John, Buffy/Spike, Willow/Oz Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Supernatural and so forth and so forth.  
Summary: Mary Winchester was given another chance at life after she died on the condition that she could have no contact with John or her sons until her unborn child had fulfilled her destiny. Missouri getting a message from the powers that its time forces a confrontation between John and his boys and tells them that Mary is in fact alive, and living in Sunnydale, California.

**AN: I added a twist onto this to separate Mary from Joyce so that there is no confusion between the two. Also I believe this could include her as a member of the core Scooby group instead of on the fringes like Joyce was.**

**AN2: I just wanted everyone to know that the next chapter has the boys in Sunnydale and the big confrontation of Mary and John. So keep an eye out for that one.**

**Chapter 5 So Close Yet So Very Far Away**

Mary opened her eyes and took a deep breath trying to center herself and push back the flow of tears. But they could not be pushed back and they fell silently from her eyes as her breath grew ragged.

She could still feel the fire of the flames burning its way across her skin.

She reached a hand up to brush the moisture from her face knowing it wouldn't wipe away the ache in her heart.

That was the closest she had gotten to her boys since her supposed death.

Dean had looked so much like his father while Sam, it had choked her up to see, had her looks. Her oldest was still so protective of his little brother.

After Dawn had been born Mary had discovered she could reach out to any one of her children despite the distance between them.

One night while doing laundry Mary had felt a sudden rush of fear and panic hit her causing her to crumple to the ground and with a scream jerk out of her body. She had found herself by a little boy who she had recognized from a picture Missouri had sent as her youngest son Sam.

Something was in the room with him and it was evil, she could feel everything, especially that.

Mary had found herself unable to scream a warning or move anything, It wasn't her physical body that was there and she could not affect that reality. She had had tried something else.

Focusing she had been able to latch onto Dean and feel him with a sense of urgency to get home from the arcade and check on his brother.

Dean had come through and once Mary had returned to her body she had been in bed for a week.

Whistler had told her that it was a gift from the powers, they had enhanced her own naturally born physic abilities, the ones that made her a good judge of character, to a powerful level.

He had told her it would come in handy for what was to come.

She had used them to keep an eye on her boys as they grew up and through them she would catch glimpses of John.

She had discovered the powers extended to her own children and even Xander and had often used to locate Dawn when she was being kidnapped or Xander when he was out with a demonic date.

Over the past week a sense of dread had settled in the pit of Mary's stomach and she knew the boys were the cause. Something was about to happen

Dawn had been upstairs doing her homework and Buffy and Xander in class when Mary had felt panic grip her once more and had known it was originating from Dean. She had gone over the couch to sit down the force that took her and had gone into the trance.

She had found herself in her old house, her spirit had felt trapted. She had watched as Sam and Dean had walked around with Missouri, it had struck her as odd that she couldn't sense her presence.

Then she understood, something in that house was blocking her, something very powerful.

Mary eventually got through though using a bit of illusion and energy. She had called on the image of that night and had token on the form of her old self using the evil of that night to off set the evil of the present.

Walking around as a burning figure hadn't been fun but she had finally been able to break fully through.

To them.

She had talked to them, both of them.

Then she had used all of her power to save them, to cast whatever evil away from them and from what had once been her home.

She had jerked back into her body exhausted and drained not knowing if she would ever be able to do that again. She could no longer feel her children for something inside her had broken when she had confronted the monster and it would be a while, if ever, for it to mend.

After that Mary wondered.

She had spoke to them, it was contact, and nothing bad had happened.

She was still alive.

Was it possible that enough time had passed, that she would be able to be with her boys again. Explain to them why she wasn't there to watch them grow, and introduce John to her daughters.

Could they now be a family?

Did she dare to hope?

**AN3: Not my best work I know but it's a lead in to the next chapter which will be much longer. Also the more reviews I get the faster I'll type.**


	6. Hold Me Close

Second Chances

By: chosenfire28

Spoilers: BtVS- Up to season 4 but no Riley, Supernatural- Season 1 "Home"  
Pairings: Mary/John, Buffy/Spike, Willow/Oz Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Supernatural and so forth and so forth.  
Summary: Mary Winchester was given another chance at life after she died on the condition that she could have no contact with John or her sons until her unborn child had fulfilled her destiny. Missouri getting a message from the powers that its time forces a confrontation between John and his boys and tells them that Mary is in fact alive, and living in Sunnydale, California.

AN: Okay this is it the big meet up. The Winchesters arrive in Sunnydale and instantly find Mary. This will also include a look at Buffy and show some of the Spuffy that awaits. If you don't like that pairing then keep reading cause that won't be the bases of this story. Well enjoy and remember to review, recommendations are nice too.

_Quotes: _

_Dean: "Well you've got a responsibility."_

_ Sam: "To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back"  
__Dean: Grabs Sam by the shirt and shoves him up against a rail on the bridge "Don't talk about her like that." (Pilot)_

_Dean: "See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. " (Dead in the Water)_

**Chapter 6 Hold Me Close**

Buffy moved through the dark passage way stealthily her senses stretched wide for even a slight disturbance that could signal a threat to her and her mission.

She was comforted by the equally alert appearance beside her.

It was rare in her line of work to know with an absolute certainty that she could count on the person with her to watch her back and to be her equal.  
Last year she wouldn't have had the level in Spike that she id now but after the Initiative had put a chip in his skull he had reluctantly started to work with them. As time went on Spike and Buffy had gotten closer letting go of the animosity to do their job and protect the world. Spike had confessed his love for the Slayer recently and things had been strained between them.

Buffy still trusted him though, she just didn't know how she felt about him anymore.

Spike had fit in with the rest of the Scoobies and it has surprisingly Xander who had formed the stronger friendship with him. Buffy knew how much Xander loathed Angel so it had come as a shock when him and Spike had become buddies. Apparently it wasn't the fact that Angel was a vampire that made him dislike him, it was the fact that Angel was a jerk.

Spike was even teaching Xander how to hunt now.

The vampire fit in with Oz and Xander because of one reason though, the animal. Spike had a demon, Oz a wolf, and Xander a hyena left over from being possessed.

The Slayer knew that last part often concerned their mother, Mary was close to her adopted son and knew he struggled with his hyena side and the soldier download he had gotten.

"O my god." Buffy whispered softly horror filling her eyes as the passage way opened up to a large cavern. The stench of death hit her hard and she brought her hand to her mouth determined not to throw up at the horrific sight before her.

Spike stilled beside her his hand rubbing her back softly in an effort to offer even a small amount of comfort. Even he was revolted by the sight before them.

The cold stone was covered in blood and over three dozen corpses laid in various stages of decomposition. There wasn't a single full body in sight, just pieces. Some demon, or most likely demons, had tore them apart. Gorged and their flesh and drank the blood.

The Slayer and vampire had been pointed in this direction by Willy while they were investigating an increase in disappearances.

Spike turned his head his nostrils flaring "Something's here."

Buffy heard the growl from behind them and turned around slowly body tensing to see the pack of creatures blocking their way out.

* * *

"This is it." John said softly stepping out of his truck as Dean and Sam pulled up in the Impala behind him.

The boys got out and Dean voiced his doubts "So are we sure, absolutely sure?" he buried his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." John nodded looking at the shop "I'm sure." He walked towards it followed by his sons. According to what Sam had been able to dig up Mary Summers was in charge of a shop called The Gallery.

They entered and John's eyes immediately began searching the room going over the small group of people that milled around until they settled on a middle age attractive woman who had a clip board in hand taking down information. John's heart clenched as he looked at her and tears appeared in his eyes.

A part of him hadn't truly believed it till that moment.

"Is that her?" Dean asked softly looking at the woman he vaguely remembered and Sam had only known from pictures.

"Yeah," John choked out "that's your mother."

At that moment Mary Summers looked up having had the feeling of being watched. Her eyes locked on ones she hadn't seen in over two decades and she gasped the clipboard dropping to the floor from numb fingers. "John." she whispered softly stunned. "John." she repeated louder and her body shot forward as she raced towards him. He opened his arms and she ran into them both holding on to the other tightly.

Everyone in the room began clapping at the dramatic reunion and Mary reluctantly drew away from him embarrassed.

"Why don't you take them to your office." her assistant Sarah suggested with a grin "I'll take car of things out here."

At that Mary looked beyond John and saw the two young men standing nervously. "Oh my god." she whispered softly looking at her sons only an arm away from her and turned to Sarah "Thank you." She grabbed Johns arm and lead him and the boys to her small office in the back.

Mary closed the door softly behind them to give them some privacy and turned to the Winchester men before her. She reached up to wipe the moisture from her eyes and felt John slip his arm around her waist bringing her to his side. She looked up at him then over at the boys "god I'm so happy to see you, I've missed you so much." She took a deep breath "But why," she turned to John "how?"

He explained it simply "Missouri's letters." looking down at her love in his eyes

Mary gave him a small smile basking in his look and regretfully drew away from him walking over to where Dean and Sam stood "You've gotten so big." she was nervous.

Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets his jaw clenched against the overwhelming emotions he was feeling his voice sharp "Yeah, well time does that."

Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs and Dean glared at his younger brother "What?"

"Its okay." Mary said softly her eyes sad "I understand."

"Good," Dean said tightly looking away from those eyes "Everyone's so understanding."

"So Mom," Sam began haltingly the title feeling rusty in his mouth, he had never had to use it, had never had the chance to. "how have you been?" he choked out forcing a smile unto his face.

He awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets unsure of how he was supposed to act. He had dreamt of this moment, fantasized about it, and now that it was finally here he was at a lost for what he was supposed to do. Didn't know his lines.

Dean, on the other hand, was not struck by the miracle of the moment but rather filled with a paralyzing anger and fear. He had centered his whole life around that night only to find out that it was a lie. That what he had dedicated himself to, the one constant in his chaotic upbringing, was nothing but an illusion. He was also afraid to wake up though, he always woke up.

"I've been good," Mary looked between the three men of her old life. Her husband and her sons. Once upon a time they had been her world. Now as they stood stiffly before her she relieved she didn't even know them. The boys had been just children and over the years John had changed, there was a hardness to him now, a ruthlessness, that hadn't been there before. The boys carried themselves much like their father, as warriors.

She turned to John suddenly self conscious and unsure "If you read the letters then you know about …"

"The girls," John finished for her nodding "Yeah, we do."

"Is this them?" Sam asked a smile in his voice indicating the framed picture on her desk, he passed it over to John.

Mary smiled fondly "Buffy and Dawn, Buffy is a handful and Dawn," she smiled "according to Buffy Dawn is a brat."

At that Dean smiled slightly looking at the picture that his father held. "They're cute." Dean remarked softly and looked at his mother for a moment before tearing his eyes away.

"They're Winchesters." Mary's voice was firm and John held the picture tightly in his hands looking down at the girls, is daughters.

At that moment Sarah stuck her head in the office looking apologetic "Your son is on line one."

"Okay," Mary nodded reaching for the phone missing the confused looks exchanged around her. "Hey honey, what." Her eyes widened "What happened?" she grabbed her purse off her desk "Okay I'll be there as soon as I can, no I have a ride just stay with your sisters."

She hung up the phone and tears where in her eyes as she told John "Buffy is in the hospital she's hurt, I don't know what …"

"I'll drive you there, Dean and Sam will follow in the car." John reassured her growing panicked. He gave his older son a pointed look and Dean nodded. John set the picture on the desk and ushered Mary out to where his truck was fear coursing through him that one of his girls he had just found would be lost. That thought caused him to tighten his hold on Mary's arm knowing he couldn't lose her again.


	7. Tensions Run High

Title: Second Chances  
Author: Chosenfire  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off playing with them.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: SPN season 1, BtVS season 5 AU  
Summary: The Powers-That-Be couldn't save Mary Winchester from the demon but they could give her, and her unborn daughter, another chance at life. Now John Winchester and his boys discover that the woman that set them on their quest for vengeance is alive.

A/N: I've had this written out for awhile and I apologize for how long its taken me to get it out to everyone. I've just moved to Kansas for the summer and we have just went through a flood and apparently thats all it takes to get things moving. I am using an ancient computer to type this so all typos and mistakes are mine and it bothers anyone I do need a BETA. Well enjoy the story and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 7 Tensions Run High**

John's knuckles were white from how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel and his eyes moved to check the review mirror where he could see the Impala following close behind him. His boys weren't going to let them out of their sight.

John looked over to where Mary sat beside him and amended that last thought, their boys. She was pale with worry and her hand gripped his arm tightly but she was here with him.

Her hand slipped into his and their fingers interwined. It had been over 22 years since he had last felt the love of this woman beside him. He tried to comfort hr but he felt the same fear. He couldn't quelch the numbing terror that shot through his body. He felt numbed and chilled and his chest was tight with the emotion he couldn't afford to express.

All he could see was the sunny blonde girl that he had been told was his daughter. So carefree and young forced into a fight he would rather she not be a part of. He'd rather none of them be a part of it. Not Mary and their girls, not Sam who had lost a girlfriend and Dean who wasn't even aware of how much he had lost.

A home.

A childhood.

John pulled into the hospital's parking lot one thought foremost in his mind. Had he brought danger to his family? By finding Mary had he brought the demon to their doorstep?

He turned off the engine and pocketed the keys quickly getting out of the truck. Mary was quicker though and as soon as Dean had pulled in next to them she had set a brisk pace forcing the men to scramble to keep up with her.

Mary pushed her way into the building her heart pounding furiously in her chest as she rushed to the emergency room finding the fact that she knew her way around the establishment so well more than a bit depressing.

Her eyes scanned the waiting room until they locked with a pair of chocolate brown ones. The hopelessness faded from his eyes when he saw her to be replaced with relief.

"Mom." Xander yelled drawing the others attention to the new arrival and he stood up from where he had been sitting and he rushed forward to embrace Mary his larger form dwarfing her and shaking as she held him close.

"How is she?" Mary asked tears choking her voice as she pulled away to look up into his eyes searching for an answer.

Xander shook his head sadly "We haven't found anything out yet?". She looked beyond him to see Rupert speaking to one of the orderlies his eyes blazing. Willow stood off in a corner tears streaking down her face as Oz whispered to her soothingly.

Then she saw Spike pacing furiously in front of a row of chairs his arm held close to his side and she could swear she saw a flash of crimson as he turned. Dawn huddled in one of the chairs he paced in front of body drawn up into a tight ball engulfed in Spike's black leather jacket her always fair complexion looking even more white to her mother's concerned eyes as she rested.

John came to stand beside Mary his arm sliding possesively around her waist. The young dark haired man turned to him his eyes measuring the newcomer up and down and said coldly "I really hope you have a good reason for touching my Mom?"

"She's my wife." John returned just as flatly feeling the shock that ripped through Dean and Sam who stood behind them. The boys were dealing with a lot at the moment and John feared this would push one of them over the edge.

The elder Winchester chose to reserve judgment on this newest twist knowing now was not the time to question why the boy in front of him was calling his wife Mom.

Xander turned to Mary and she reached for his hand telling him softly "This is my husband John Winchester," she nodded to the man beside her than to the two behind her "and these are our sons, Dean and Sam."

"Oh." Xander breathed shocked taken a step back and burying his hands in his pockets looking lost.

"John." Mary stepped away from him to slip her hand lovingly on Xander's shoulder turning to her husband "Dean, Sam," she gave Xander a reassuring smile "this is my son, Alexander."

He swallowed nervously giving her a small smile before turning to the men studying him more than one with hostile eyes "I go by Xander." he offered his hand tentivately and John unhesitatingly shook it.

"I'm adopted." Xander explained awkwardly at the confused faces that were locked on him.

John took this in, like he had everything else to this point, planning to go over it all later when he had a moment to himself.

An older man approached and John went on alert, he had been a Marine and a Hunter long enough to learn to fully trust his instincts and something about the deceptively gently man had him reaching for the gun he kept at the small of his back.

"Rupert?" Mary turned to Buffy's Watcher a man she had learned over the years to respect and trust knowing that he often held her daughters life in his hands and he was the one the was responsible for training her.

"Mom?" a voice broke through the tension that had begun to fill the room as too much testerone and mistrust hung in the air and Mary turned to her youngest child. Dawn's blue eyes were bright and puffy from tears she had previously shed. Long brown strands hung around her face and the vampire's duster engulfed her frame making her look small and fragile.

"Mommy." she gasped out tears quickly gathering in those large blue eyes.

"Sweetie." Mary moved out of the circle that had gathered around her and dropped down to gather her little girl into her arms those small arms wrapping around her neck as Dawn buried her face in her chest sobs wracking her body.

John went still looking at his littlest girl his heart pounding furiously as he realized exactly who she was.

"Nibblets a little shaken up." a man with platinum blond hair and a British accent dressed all in black approached his wife and daughter and John tensed up his hand itching for that gun and a bottle of Holy Water.

"Christo." he muttered under his breath and the blonde's eyes focused intensely on him flashingly dangerously humor touching the corners.

"You should have your arm looked at." Mary told Spike over Dawn's head drawing his attention back to her unaware of the private confrontation between him and her husband.

Concern was evident in her voice and a small smile slipped on his face "It will heal pet." He turned to John his nostrils flaring slightly as he let himself study the man "So this is daddy dearest come to save the day?" his voice was laced with scorn.

"Yes." Mary told him firmly a warning in his voice and the rest of the gang listened intently "This is John, Buffy and Dawn's father."

"Funny," Spike sneered burying his hands in his pockets and studying John "I always thought he'd be taller. more intimidating like."

"What crawled up your ass Billy Idol?" Dean growled coming to stand beside his father eyeing the blond like he wanted to punch him.

Spike's eyes took on an evil gleam as they focused on Dean "Someone thinks he's a real boy," there was a childlike delight in his voice "tell me does it sting to know your dear ole mum has herself a shiny new family, it burns right?"

"That's enough Spike." Giles gritted out stepping forward and with a huff Spike backed off fishing in his pocket. His brow furrowed as he turned to Dawn who passed him his cigarettes and lighter. He lit one up and gave her a small salute aiming a challenging smirk in Dean's direction itching for a fight and knowing this boy was strung tight enough to give him one.

"Rupert?" Mary implored the older man softly and he sighed dragging a hand through his hair "Last we heard she was in surgery," the last was delivered with scorn "the people around here are bloody clueless."

John brought everyone's attention to himself by demanding "What happened?"

Giles turned to Mary questionably and she nodded giving him the clear. They had learned that honesty was the last thing they needed and had to often lie their asses off to not be deemed crazy.

Giles explained "Buffy and Spike were patrolling the sewers when they were ambushed, Spike brought her to the hospital."

John nodded suddenly feeling drained and asked softly "So what are we suppose to do now?" Mary was alive, he had two daughters, one of them who now was fighting for her life. There were a group of men he didn't know surrounding his family that he couldn't decide whether to accept or shoot and the way Dean was glaring at Spike he knew someone was going to be bleeding.

Giles drew out a handkerchief from his pocket removing his glasses "We wait."


	8. The Way Things Are

Title: Second Chances  
Author: Chosenfire  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off playing with them.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: SPN season 1, BtVS season 5 AU  
Summary: The Powers-That-Be couldn't save Mary Winchester from the demon but they could give her, and her unborn daughter, another chance at life. Now John Winchester and his boys discover that the woman that set them on their quest for vengeance is alive.

A/N: Thank you guys for all of your support on this story and here is another chapter, enjoy and let me know what you think. Also, I have a tendency to switch perspectives in this it will be John, Mary, Dean, and Spike.

**Chapter 8 The Way Things Are**

They all settled down to wait, Sam being the first one to extend himself to the strangers in the group striking up a conversation with the red head and her boyfriend. It was awkward and they didn't really know each other but for years Sam had been blending in with others with a boyish smile and trusting eyes.

John went to sit by his wife leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips before turning to the young girl beside her. The picture hadn't done her justice, the young teenager before him was beautiful and the way she looked at him was the same way Mary had perfected, like she saw beneath the mask to what Mary had termed the soul of a good man.

"Hey kiddo." John greeted softly feeling more nervous meeting her than he had surrounded by a pack of hell hounds without any bullets. Because this was his daughter, she was one of his and he had a responsibility to her.

"Hi." The girl looked at her mother than back at him a tentative smile on her face despite the trace of tears in her eyes and her question took him off guard "Do you really hunt demons with guns?" she rushed on "Cause Buffy usually uses a sword or an axe and its really messy." Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to smile and she shifted her body so that she faced John.

He saw a flash of that bravery his boys often displayed, that no matter how scary the world got you had to fight back any way you could.

He turned to Mary who gave him an amused look before standing up her eyes drifting to where Dean sat still glaring at the blond male who went by Spike. She braced herself telling her husband "I'll leave you two to chat; I'm going to go talk to Dean." Her hand griped John's before she released and walked away. John felt a moment of blind panic as he watched her leave that was similar to th first time he had been left alone with Dean after he was born, Dawn might be bigger but she was still just as fragile and new.

John turned back to Dawn as she moved to sit in the chair Mary had vacated "Generally we use guns, filled with rock salt or iron rounds."

"Hey Handsome." Mary slipped into the chair beside her son a small smile on her lips.

Dean turned to look at her so many emotions passing through those green eyes before he shut down staring at her like she was a stranger as he nodded his head in greeting the only show of emotion on his face was the tightening of his jaw.

Mary sighed "Is this how it's gonna be?" she asked him softly her eyes locking with his "Because that's not the boy I raised."

A corner of Dean's mouth twitched and the words came out before he could stop them "Technically you didn't raise me." Seeing his mom wince and the way her face fell Dean's voice softened "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. This is just hard for me." He didn't do vulnerability well, didn't like the way it twisted his gut and forced him to be honest.

It hurt a hell of a lot less lie. To say he didn't care and that his mother being alive didn't affect him.

But he owed it to her, he owed it to the woman who had taught him how to walk and how to not jump off the roof because he wasn't Superman and he couldn't fly. He owed it to the woman he had taught him how to be brave and care for others, to care for family above all others.

Dean looked down torn out of his thoughts by the warm hand gripping his. He looked at his mother and gripped hers back tightly his throat choking up at how real the touch was, it wasn't a dream, it wasn't something that would disappear if he believed in it. Her hand was warm and he could almost feel the pulse pounding under her skin.

She was alive, she had been alive this whole time and there was a large chunk of her life he didn't know about, that he hadn't been a part of. Part of that was the young teenage girl moving closer to his father peering down at the knives John had pulled out of his sleeve.

Another part was lying in a hospital bed injured because like the rest of her family she was a fighter, she was a part of the war that they had been raised in.

He didn't know how to feel about that. He had sisters, two of them, younger and complete strangers to him but they were still a part of his family.

Mary's body trembled as she reached up and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye caressing his cheek. He leaned into her touch and Dean found Mary's arms around him as he collapsed into her hold. Mary leaned over her chair her oldest child too big to pull into her lap but that didn't keep her from holding on tighter tears appearing in her eyes.

Mary opened her eyes and they locked with John's who had an arm around Dawn's shoulders, he gave her a small smile and she returned it pulling Dean closer.

Spike slipped away as the family did their little Hallmark card reunion indicating for the rest of the Scooby's to stay in place. His eyes locked with Giles and the Watcher gave him a curt nod approving whatever course the vampire was pursuing.

Spike slipped through the hospital's halls staying close to the walls years of living in the shadows teaching him that stealth was best. While he didn't exactly blend in dressed from head to toe in black his platinum blond hair slipped back his muddied boots clomping on the clean floors no one approached him.

No one had the nerve to tell him to wait in the waiting room.

The vampire followed his nose pinning down the one sweet scent he was looking for over the almost overwhelming smell of blood and disease, death hung in the air the smell as familiar as the coolness of his skin.

He found the room he was looking for the scent like a beacon and he pushed his way inside to see the still figure on the bed.

"Oh Goldilocks." Spike muttered as he made his way to her side reassured by the steady machine monitoring her heart. He pulled up a chair off to the side so that he could sit by her taking her limp hand in his own and tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear whispering softly "Time to wake up Slayer, there's a bleedin party going on that you're missing."

"What are you doing?" Spike turned to see the youngest of Mary's boys glaring at him angrily his hand on the door. Spike cursed inwardly disgusted that he had let himself be followed, by the looks of the boy he should have made a lot more noise but he had managed to sneak up on the vampire easily enough.

He knew the Winchesters weren't what they appeared to be. Mary had told him as much and even if she hadn't he would have figured it out eventually, they weren't exactly subtle and word had traveled.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Spike snorted "Got tired of waiting around for some answers and decided to check on the Slay…Buffy myself." He wasn't used to using her name and he had almost slipped up.

More than one person would pummel him for talking so commonly about the little blond, buildings had ears and he doubted the hospital was an exception. If any little bad heard the Slayer was not at full strength they might use it as an opportunity to strike and they arrival of the Winchesters had shaken everyone up so they wouldn't be ready for a fight.

Sam looked from him to the girl in the bed stunned "That's her?" Clearly the boy hadn't prepared himself for this; Spike had noticed how he had given Mary and Dawn a wide berth mingling with the people in the group that he didn't share blood with.

Spike suspected the kid's breaking point would be just as annoying as the older ones.

Spike just smirked "Your bouncing baby sis, in the flesh."

Sam took a step in the room his eyes moving from an unaware Buffy to Spike suspicion sneaking into there depths "How did you find her? They didn't tell us her room number."

"Well…" Spike began slowly drawing a blank and was saved by the scratchy voice of his petite demon bashing goddess.

"So what did I miss?" Spike turned to look at Buffy stunned meeting her tired green eyes, she looked at Sam "and who is he?"

Spike smirked as he felt her hand tighten around hers happiness radiating off him "Oh him, that's you dear ole brother, the other one is a lot less pleasant."


	9. A Time to Flee

Title: Second Chances  
Author: Chosenfire  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off playing with them.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: SPN season 1, BtVS season 5 AU  
Summary: The Powers-That-Be couldn't save Mary Winchester from the demon but they could give her, and her unborn daughter, another chance at life. Now John Winchester and his boys discover that the woman that set them on their quest for vengeance is alive.

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, the muse hasn't been too interested in this piece but things should be changing. Here is another chapter for you loyal and great fans with a promise on another on the way. Enjoy and let me know what you think._

* * *

**Chapter 9 A Time to Flee**

_Previously..._

_"So what did I miss?" Spike turned to look at Buffy stunned meeting her tired green eyes, she looked at Sam "and who is he?"_

Spike smirked as he felt her hand tighten around hers happiness radiating off him "Oh him, that's you dear ole brother, the other one is a lot less pleasant."

Buffy and Sam's eyes locked and a long silence strechted in the suddenly too small room. Buffy cleared her throat sitting up in the bed looking pale and she gave Spike a shaky smile her hand close to crushing his "So I guess I missed a lot didn't I," she looked back at Sam "is it just me or are you really tall."

Sam dragged a hand through his har laughing nervously "I'm not exactly short."

Spike looked between the two and gave Buffy's hand a pat before standing, he cleared his throat "Well I guess I'll just go converse with the good folks int he hall and give you two some privacy." he smirked pulling out a cigarette setting it between his lips as he left the room wondering when in the hell he had turned into the poof.

Sam watched him go before turning back to Buffy and he slowly made his way to the chair Spike had vacated folding his long frame into it "So, he is aware he's not suppose to smoke in a hospital right?"

Buffy grinned "Oh yeah." she looked down laughing slightly before looking at him her eyes boring into him intensely "So you're my brother?"

Sam moved the chair closer to her trying to shallow around the sudden dryness of his throat "That's what they tell me." He gave her a half smile "Dad and Dean are in the waiting room, I followed Spike back here."

"Wow," Buffy looked stunned "so the whole gangs here." She shifted in the bed wincing slightly.

Sam's eyes immediately filled with concern "Are you okay? Should I get a doctor?" he moved to get up but was stopped by Buffy's hand on his arm.

"I'm okay, the last thing I need is a doctor. Just a couple of bruised ribs letting themselves be known." Her hand clasped around his and her voice was sincere "Stay for a bit, this is sort of a big deal for me, meeting you for the first time."

Buffy had grown up hearing up Dean and Sam, about her older brothers and her father. At first it had been hard for her mother to talk about, every story, every memory had been a battle for Mary to relay to her daughters. Graduallly though as they had gotten older they had learned more about the half of their family they had never met.

Buffy had always been curious but she had always thought of it as just a sweet bedtime story her mom told her. Even Whistler had never made it feel real to her, when he visited it was usually to chat about the end of the world and blabber about destiny.

To Buffy her family had always been her mom and Dawn, later that small circle had expanded to include Xander but the Winchester men had always been a distnat part of that, until now apparently. Now her real life breathing older brother was sitting beside her and it was real, he was real.

And Buffy had absolutely no clue how to handle it.

* * *

Spike took a drag of his last cigarette wincing as he realized he would have to buy another pack from the collecting of cash he had snitched from the Watcher. He blew out the smoke and crushed the bud on the nurses counter.

One of them, the not so pleasant red head that had let him past to find his dear ole mum a week ago when he had been on a blood run, glared at him and Spike offered her a sweet smile while flipping her the bird. Before she could get her panties in a twist he swiped the mess onto the floor and turned to make his way back to the waiting room and give everyone the good news.

As he was passing by one of the doctors, the one that had told them he would find out about the Slayer, Spike paused his eyes closing as he sniffed the air. If he hadn't been in a hospital with all it's pure, healthy air he would have swore it was a trick but the smell was unmistakeable, sulphur.

Spike grabbed a lab coat pulling it beyond as he ducked into the hallway where the chap had dissapeared. He grabbed a file off of the counter as he followed the man and two of his not so clean smelling collegues. He buried his nose in the file as he kept a few steps behind them listening to their conversation.

"Are you sure it's Mary Winchester? Her and the John Winchester and his boys are here for the Slayer?" one of the men whispered and the wekaness in his voice screamed of minion.

"The Slayer is a Winchester, but she is hurt. Now is the time to strike." the doctor spat back and Spike's hackles rose. He wanted to rip the creatures thraot out but that had be in bad form adn he doubted he was the only demon in the place.

Spike the file on on of the carts and made went back the way he came his boots silently hitting the floor as he burst into the Slayer's room.

"Sorry to break up the happy moment but we have a bit of a problem." he skidded to a stop pulling off the white lab coat and tossing it to Buffy. "Black eyed, sulphur loving doctors who think now is the best time to rid the world of our favorite bitty blonde." he pointed to Buffy. At his words the siblings immediately started to move, Buffy pulled on the lab coat standing with Sam's help and the want to be a giant pulled out gun mouth setting into a grim line as an arm slipped around Buffy's waist.

Spike snorted "Right then, lets go." and he lead the way out of the room letting the siblings take the lead as he stood between them and the direction he had left the demon doctors.

"I knew doctors where evil," he heard Buffy mutter "I've been saying it for years but no does anyone ever listen to me."

Sam chuckled "Just don't tell Dean nurses are, he loves them."

Spike rolled his eyes following the pair.

They stumbled into the waiting room where the whole mixed matched gang was waiting and Mary was immediately on her feet crossing over to her children "Waht's the matter?" her eyes flew to Buffy "What's going on, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom." Buffy looked around taking in the people she knew and those she didn't "but he have some company and need to get out of here like now."

John came to stand beside Mary Dean on her other and Sam told them "Some of the Doctors are demons, none of us are in any condition to fight so it's best if we go witht he flight option."

John's jaw tightened and he turned to Rupert "Your people have transportation?" At the man's curt nod John turned to the group but before he could say anything Mary interupted him.

"We'll all meet up at my house, they may not need an invite but we're pretty well warded against demons, just in case," Mary turned to Willow "anything you can do would be appreciated, I keep some of the more serious supplies in the cupboard by the refrigerator, Xander will show you." The red head nodded and she grabbed Oz and Xander intending to use Oz's van to get to the Summer's residence.

"I'm going with my mom and Dad." Dawn told Giles who had brought the youngest girl to the hospital and he gave her a smiel nodding in Joyce's direction before following the direction his psuedo children had taken.

"Buffy are you..."

"I'm fine Mom, me and Spike will go with Dean and Sam," she leaned forward to press a quick kiss to her mom's cheek pulling the coat tighter "see you at home." Sam gave Mary a reassuring smile and supported Buffy Spike trailing behind them.

"Take care of them." John ordered Dean softly and his oldest son nodded following the others.

Dawn, still engulfed in Spike's coat slipped one hand into her father's and one into her mother's giving John a wide, knowing smile "You should see her when there is an actual apocalypse, welcome to the Hellmouth."

* * *

Three doctors stood around the empty bed and the taller of the trio sneered his lip curling up in distaste "He won't be pleased, not to worry though, they won't get far." He turned to on of his collegues "Time to call ole Yellow Eyes, give him the good news about Mary Winchester."

"Do I tell him about the Slayer?"

The dark haired, deceptively handomes man turned to look back at the bed his warm brown eyes darkening to become complete black "Not yet, she won't be a problem for long."


End file.
